The Closest He'll Ever Get
by VonDutchGurl212
Summary: No one knew about Jade Black, except for Remus Lupin. One tragedy after another leaves her attending Hogwarts where she must deal with the death of the father she's never known, torment from her peers, a curious Harry Potter, and the return of Voldemort.
1. The Meeting

She sat in the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for him. She pushed her shoulder length dark hair behind her. Her hair was a mix between dark brown and black, no one could really tell for sure so they just called it dark. Her uniquely colored eyes scanned the area. They were a mix of light blue and green. She had only been here once and that was when she was one or two. The door slowly opened and in walked the man she was looking for, Remus Lupin.  
"What are you doing here, Jade?" he asked as he walked to her table and sat down. She shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't take it anymore, seeing my mom like that, and when I heard he was, you know, I came here. After I was settled in, I sent you a letter. You're the only person that I know in London."  
Remus shook his head. "How did you end up in London anyway?" "Mom heard that dad had hit some bad times recently, so she decided to come here and see of he was okay." She took a deep breath. "Umm, I guess we were to late, huh?"  
He nodded and put his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do with you Jade?" he asked slightly laughing.  
"Believe me, my mom has been trying to figure that out for almost sixteen years," Jade laughed.  
"I wrote Professor Dumbledore," Remus said quickly. "Remus!" she exclaimed slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "I said not to tell anyone, especially Professor Dumbledore."  
"I had to, Jade," he said. "What was I supposed to do? An owl comes to me at midnight, waking me up, giving me a letter from you, telling me that your in London, something happened to your mom and you found out that your dad was dead. Jade, I had to write Albus, what else was I going to do?"  
"Let me stay with you?" she asked smiling. "No," Remus said quickly. "Not with me. You're going to Hogwarts, were you can be safe."  
She frowned. "Can't I be safe at your house?" Remus laughed. "I live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."  
Jade looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Number what?" "Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Jade. Where your father grew up." 


	2. 24 Grimmauld Place & Meeting The Order

Disclaimer: I didn't put one of these in the last chapter so....the only characters I own are Jade, her mom, and any other people you do not recognize. Enjoy!!   
  
The next morning after a good nights sleep, Jade packed her bags and prepared herself for her stay at her father's old house. During the night, Remus had filled her in on everything that had happened with her father. He explained more about Number 12 Grimmauld Place and told her about The Order of the Phoenix. Once they checked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Remus ordered a cab to come. Jade skeptically got in and before she knew it, they were speeding down the streets of London.  
"Remus," she whispered. "Aren't we going to Number 12. . . ." "Shhh," he said interrupting her.  
The driver looked at them from the mirror. "What are you taking about?" asked Remus laughing. "We're going to a normal London street, with normal houses."  
"Oh," said Jade. "Of course." She turned and looked out the window. The beautiful London scenery was passing by beside her and she didn't even get the chance to see it. She always imagined going to London with her mother to visit her dad. She really didn't remember him that well, and only saw the few pictures that her mother had of him. She imagined that she, her mom, and her dad would walk around the Wizarding Streets of London, like a real wizard family.  
Remus awoke her from her dream with a push of her shoulder. "We're here," he said getting out of the car.  
Jade nodded and slid over on the seat and got out. She looked up at the houses in front of her. One sign indicated one house as number eleven, another as number thirteen. She looked over at Remus who was giving the cab driver some Muggle money.  
"Where is number twelve?" she asked once he walked over to her. "Shhh," he said again. "Memorize this."  
He thrust a piece of parchment at her. She quickly looked down at it and written in shimmering print was:  
  
The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number  
twelve Grimmauld Place, London.  
  
"Why?" she asked quickly.  
Remus thrust the paper back into his pocket. "Think about what you've memorized." She quickly remembered what the paper said and suddenly a door and windows appeared out of nowhere. Jade looked at the two houses next door. Nothing stirred and it was as if nothing ever happened. Remus tapped the door lightly with his wand. Jade listened hard and heard many ticks as if the door was unlocking itself. The door quietly opened and Remus ushered Jade inside.  
"Be quiet," he whispered once they were in the Entrance Hall. Jade nodded and looked around. The house was in a pretty poor condition. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the carpet was aged. A staircase led to an upper floor and there were mangy pictures everywhere. Hanging on one wall was a plaque with what seemed to be heads of many house- elves.  
Remus took hold of Jade's hand and led her through the hall, on tiptoe. They reached another set of stairs and he led her down them. She heard noise coming from the room that they were heading to.  
"Stay here for a second," Remus said. "Sure," she said leaning against the wall, only two steps from the landing.  
Remus walked down and into the room. She heard some words exchanged, but she couldn't quite make them out since they were talking in such muttered tones.  
"Umm, Jade you can come in now," called Remus. Jade took a deep breath and descended the rest of the steps. She found herself in what seemed to be a basement, but it was actually a kitchen type place. A fire was roaring in the large fire place, even though it was still warm out. There was a huge table with loads of chairs. Jade counted six pairs of eyes, (not counting Remus's) staring back at her. "Jade, these are part of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. We have Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, your cousin Nymphadora Tonks. There's Mr. Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly Weasley, and there two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie," he said motioning to them all. "Guys this is Jade Black."

Please Review


	3. Everyone this is Jade Black

Disclaimer: I only own Jade and Her mom.....Enjoy!

Mrs. Weasley came running toward her. She had mounds of red hair which was now held in a bun at the top of her head. She was short, although taller than Jade who at least five foot five, and on the plump side.  
"Sweetheart you look tired and starved, are you hungry?" she asked. Jade's stomach took that exact time to growl making Mrs. Weasley laugh.  
"Well, dinners almost ready. It really shouldn't be that much longer," she said as she scurried back over to the fire. "Bill please set an extra dish at the table for Jade and Charlie, go upstairs and get the kids."  
Bill, the man with the long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a fang earring in his ear, pulled another dish out of the dresser and set it on the table. Charlie, the man with bright, short red hair, ascended the stairs she had just come down, two at a time.  
Jade stood in the middle of the room. She causally bit her lip, the thing she did whenever she was nervous which wasn't very often. Her mom always told her that she took after her dad, mischievous and outgoing.  
"Hey Jade," said an energetic voice. "I'm Nymphadora, but everyone calls me Tonks. I'm your cousin, we had the same grandfather."  
"Oh, that's cool," Jade said smiling. Tonks was the sort of girl someone could really learn to enjoy. She had short violet colored hair and looked no older than her own age of fifteen almost sixteen. When Jade questioned her about her age she answered with her enthusiastic voice, "I just turned twenty last week. I take it you're about sixteen, correct?"  
Jade nodded. "I'll turn it on October 31." Tonks smiled. "Oh, Halloween, awesome."  
"Dinner," called Mrs. Weasley. She brought a large pot to the table where everyone was starting to sit. Jade walked over and sat down in between Remus and Tonks.  
"Where did Charlie and the kids go?" she asked as she began to spoon what looked like some sort of soup into bowls.  
As if on cue, Charlie came running down the stairs. "They're coming," he said flopping into a seat next to his father.  
Down the stairs came two boys, twin boys. Both had red hair and freckles and they looked exactly alike. They were wearing black suits and looked very professional.  
"Mother," one of them said. "Young Charles tells us that supper is being served. Is this true?"  
"Yes dear," she said sighing. "Where's the rest of them?" "They're coming," the other one said.  
Next a girl came down. She had bushy brown hair and was wearing a brown skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse.  
"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," she said. "Ron and Harry will be down in a second." Sure enough, next down the stairs was a boy with extremely red hair. He was lanky, yet muscular and very tall. His face was covered in freckles and he had a long nose. Behind him was a boy with extremely messy black hair and a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. He had glasses, but behind them were the most amazing brilliantly bright green eyes that Jade had ever seen before. He was sort of muscular, wearing a dark blue polo shirt and denim jeans. Jade's eyes grew wide, as she couldn't take her eyes off of this boy.  
"Company?" asked one of the twins. "Oh yes," said Mrs. Weasley nervously. "Well, umm, she's a guest. Umm, yes, Remus? Care to help?"  
"Of course Molly," he said in a calm voice. "This is Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." He motioned to each of them, much as he did with introducing the Order. "This is Jade. . . . . . . Jade Black."


	4. Reactions & Getting Sorted

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & her mom.....You all know this by now

The group of teenagers gasped loudly. The one red headed with the long nose, Ron, looked as if he might faint. The only girl of the group, Hermione, looked at her, wide-eyed and amazed. The two twins, looked at each other astonished, before returning to their business like manor. But the most shocking reaction would have to have been Harry's, the boy with the amazing green eyes.  
"What!" he exclaimed. "Sirius had a daughter?" Remus nodded. "Yes he did Harry."  
Harry looked around bewildered. "That isn't possible, is it?" Ron, who had regained his senses, smiled. "Well, Harry, living with Muggles I thought you would know more about this."  
One of the twins laughed, possible Fred. "Mom, I think you should have a certain talk with young Mr. Potter."  
Harry rolled his eyes and swung a punch at Fred's head and then swung one at Ron. Both Weasley brothers ducked the blows. "You know what I mean you gits," he said half laughing, half sighing.  
"We know," said Fred. "We're just playing with you." "Can't help a good laugh," said Ron smiling as he walked over to the table, stopping at where Jade was seated. "Hullo. Ron Weasley as you already know." The twins appeared behind him. "My brothers Fred and George, they own their own Joke Shop in Diagon Alley."  
"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is the name," said George flipping a card out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Come anytime."  
Jade smiled. "Maybe I will. What do you sell?" Both twins smiled and crowded around her. "Well we got Canary Creams, Fainting Fancy, Fever Fudge, Headless Heats, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles. . ."  
"That's enough boys!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Everyone sit down, dinner is getting cold."  
"We'll talk later,"said Fred as he sat next to George and Bill. Ron sat down next to his father and mother and Hermione sat down next to Tonks. Another red head, this time a girl(who was introduced as Ginny) sat down next to her mother. But Harry stayed standing.  
"Dear, sit down so we can eat," said Mrs. Weasley motioning to a seat next to Remus. "Oh sure," he said as he sat in the seat provided for him. "But I want to know more. Someone please tell me about Sirius's daughter."  
Jade smiled as she stirred her soup, which turned out to be chicken noodle. "I'm sure I could tell you something. After all I am Sirius's daughter."  
Fred and George laughed, as well as Tonks, Hermione, and Ron. Harry blushed lightly. "Oh, well yeah, sure."  
"Well, my name is Jade Rose Black and I was born in London, England on October 31. I am turning sixteen this year. A few days after my first birthday, I moved to the United States and I've lived there with my mom ever since. We came to London recently for. . . "She looked to her right at Remus. "For umm, a vacation when, umm. . . . ."  
"When her mom became reacquainted with me and she thought it would be a good idea to stay here for awhile," said Remus interrupting her. "Right?"  
"Right," she said smiling. "But wait. . ." said Harry quickly.  
"Pass the soup, Molly," Remus said cutting him off. "How's the life of an Auror, Tonks?" And the conversation on Jade's past was halted as Tonks talked on and on about Aurors and raids, occasionally spilling things. As Jade spooned the delicious soup into her mouth, she glanced at Harry. He was hunched over his soup and he looked like he was in deep thought and she knew it was probably about her. She couldn't tell him the truth, no one knew the truth except Remus and now probably Professor Dumbledore.  
Twenty minutes later, dinner was finished. Mrs. Weasley refused to let Jade help with any of the dishes. So she pulled a chair from the table and placed it near the wall. She sat down and sighed.  
"Hello," called a friendly voice. Jade looked up and recognized the girl, Hermione. "Oh hi."  
"Mind if I sit with you?" she asked pulling up her own chair. Jade smiled. "Not at all."  
Hermione placed the chair next to her and sat down. "Are you going to be attending Hogwarts this year?" she asked.  
Jade shrugged her shoulders. "No clue. According to Remus, I will be." Hermione smiled. "It would be nice if you did. Did you take your O.W.L.S.?"  
"Yup," Jade replied smiling. "My mom home-schooled me. I got all O's." "Really," replied Hermione happily. "Me too."  
Jade smiled and let her eyes again scan the area. They stopped at Harry. He was standing talking to Remus and Ron. She knew he wanted answers to the fact that Sirius had a daughter and he hadn't known. Suddenly a large pop was heard. It caught Jade off guard and she jumped in fright, as did Hermione. Once she settled down, Jade realized that someone had apperated into the room. It was a man. He had long silver hair and a long silver beard. Half moon spectacles where situated on his nose. Jade immediately recognized this man as Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Two more pops were heard and a woman and a man appeared. The woman had black hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She had square glass and a large cloak on. The man had greasy black hair and had a look about him that sensed that he didn't want to be there.  
"Miss Black," Professor Dumbledore as he looked at her over his glasses. "How are you today?"  
Jade swallowed hard. "Umm, fine sir." He laughed. "Sir? Call me Professor Dumbledore. This is Professor Minerva McGonagall." He pointed to the woman next to him. "And this is Professor Serverus Snape."  
Professor McGonagall smiled brightly, but Professor Snape looked at her with disgust. He had a sense of hatred in his eyes and Jade could tell that she would not like this man.  
"Jade, may Professor McGonagall I see you for a few moments?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
"Sure," she replied nervously. Even being from The United States, Jade knew a great deal about Albus Dumbledore. Remus had told her even more that previous night and even though she knew that he wasn't at the moment, Jade knew he could be an intimidating person.  
She stood up and followed both professors up the stairs. They again tiptoed through the hallway, the reason still unknown to her, before going up another set of stairs. They led her into what seemed to be a drawing room. The drawing room, like the rest of the house, was very mangy looking and it was hard to believe that her dad once lived here.  
"Jade," said Professor Dumbledore in a very business like tone. "Remus explained everything that happened recently. Professor McGonagall is aware of it too. Please don't worry we will not tell anyone." He took a deep breath. "Now for the matter of your safety. We all think it would be good for you to attend Hogwarts."  
Jade nodded. She had changed her mind, maybe Hogwarts would be a good thing. It would be her first time in an actual school.  
Professor Dumbledore continued, "Professor McGonagall checked your previous school records and since they were impeccable, you will be starting as a Sixth Year." He took something out of his cloak and placed it on a stool. It seemed to be a very old hat.  
"We thought it would be a better idea if we sorted you now," said Professor McGonagall. "It would bring less attention to you when you got to school. There are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house is determined by your personality traits. Your house will be like your family while you stay at Hogwarts. Only the Sorting Hat decides. Good Luck."  
Jade nodded again and walked over to the stool. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It was millions of sizes to big for her and it fell over her eyes.  
  
"Hmm, what have we here," said a small voice, causing Jade to jump. "Another Black. I thought we had seem the last of'em after Sirius was sorted. You must be his daughter than." The hat laughed. "I didn't think he would ever marry. . . . well it seems that he didn't marry. This is a very tough decision. You're brave. Very, very brave and that sometimes gets you into trouble. Your clever and resourceful and you are a friendly person, a person Hogwarts needs. Hmm, how about GRYFFINDOR."  
Professor McGonagall swung the hat off of her head. "Some how I had I feeling Gryffindor would be the one," she said with a smile. "After all I am the head of the Gryffindor house."  
Jade smiled. "Another Black who breaks the mold," said Professor Dumbledore. "You're just like your father."


	5. Coversations with Jade & The Things That...

Disclaimer: Writing this thing really gets old fast.....I own Jade & her mom

Sixteen year old Harry Potter glared at his friend and former teacher, Remus Lupin. Remus smiled lightly and glared back.  
"Care to share any information?" he asked. "Nope," Remus said looking down at a book he was reading.  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked again through gritted teeth. "Maybe you'd like to share something about Sirius's daughter? Hmm?"  
Remus looked up again from his book. "Nope." Harry glared at Remus again and flopped down into a chair next to him. "I don't understand. Where did she come from?" Sirius told me that he was the last of the Black's. Why would he lie?"  
Remus shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he didn't want you to know. Did you ever think of that?"  
"I know that you know something, Remus," he said leaning in so he was closer to him. "Please. I deserve to know."  
Remus looked up at him. "Harry you don't deserve to know." Anger flared in his eyes. "What happened is between Jade, her father, and her mother. Not you."  
Harry opened his eyes wide. "So you do know something, don't you?" Remus rolled his eyes and stood up. "So persistent. . . . just like your father."  
He fled into the kitchen. Harry sunk back into the armchair with a sigh. He knew Remus was right. Whatever happened was between Jade and Sirius and Jade's mother. Harry turned around as Jade, Dumbledore, and McGonagall came tiptoeing down the stairs. An idea suddenly occurred to him. If he could become friends with Jade, she would have to tell him sometime.  
"Hey Jade," he called. She quickly looked over at him and smiled. She excused herself from Dumbledore and McGonagall and walked over to him. She pulled over another large armchair and sat down.  
"Hi," she said brightly. "How are you?" Harry really got the chance to look at her just than, and he knew that he never wanted to look away. She was tall, almost as tall as him with long legs. She was formed perfectly, with curves in all the right places for a fifteen, almost sixteen year old. She had tanned skin, like it was only a summer tan but her skin was slightly olive in color usually. Her hair was shoulder length and either black or dark brown, Harry could not tell. She had large eyes that wandered around the room, taking everything in for the first time, even if she saw the things everyday. Her eyes were a light blueish color, with flecks of green. In her eyes Harry could sense a very mischievous side. He also saw a secret held in her eyes, a secret he wanted to find out.  
"Hello? Harry are you okay?" Jade's voice flooded into his ears, awakening him from his dream.  
"What?" he asked totally unaware of anything else in the room. She tossed her head back and laughed. The laugh was so familiar, so close to Harry yet so far away. It was his godfather's laugh.  
"I said how are you?" she repeated for him once her laughter subsided. "Oh," he said shaking his head. "Me? I'm good, I guess. You?"  
She sighed. "I'm good, too. At least I think I'm good. I have so many emotions right now. . ." She trailed off, leaving her last words hanging in the air.  
Harry looked toward the ground, afraid he would stare at her again if he didn't look somewhere else.  
"I hear you got sorted," said Hermione as she pulled up another chair and quickly sat down.  
"Yeah," Jade said smiling. Ron pulled up another chair so that the four teenagers formed a small circle.  
"What house?" Ron asked. She smiled again, sending Harry's stomach on a roller coaster. "Gryffindor, like my father."  
Ron cheered, Hermione clapped, and Harry smiled. "We're all in Gryffindor," said Ron speaking for the three of them.  
"This is great!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll finally have another girl to hang out with. No offense, but you guys get boring after all and I can't really talk to you about stuff."  
"Us? Boring?" questioned Harry with a smile. Hermione blushed as Jade laughed. "You know what I mean."  
The four talked quietly about normal things. What was it like to live in America? Favorite Quidditch Team? Favorite Player? (Ron frowned at this question when Hermione said hers was Krum and Jade agreed.)  
"Alright kids, time for bed," said Mrs. Weasley after about twenty minutes of chattering. "We're all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy your school supplies. Jade you'll share a room with Hermione and Ginny."  
The four teenagers agreed and walked up the stairs and began tiptoeing down the hallway. "Why do we always tiptoe through here?" asked Jade as the reached the Entrance Hall.  
"You filthy little Mudbloods," screeched a horrible voice. "You disgusting lot. I hate you all! You will burn in the pits of Hell!"  
Jade covered her ears as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "That's why," Hermione answered once the screaming stopped. "It's a portrait of Sirius's mother and she doesn't particularly like people."  
Jade looked at the portrait and smiled slightly. "What a wonderful grandmother." Ron laughed at this until Harry and Hermione both nudged him in the side. The four continued up the stairs until they reached the first floor where Harry and Ron bid good night to Hermione and Jade. The boys continued up another flight of stars until they reached their bedroom. Both undressed and put on their pajamas. Harry climbed into his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
"She's pretty cute," Ron said as he rolled over in his own bed. "Who?" asked Harry trying his best to act totally clueless. "Who's pretty cute?"  
"Jade, you idiot," said Ron laughing. Harry turned over toward Ron. "I hadn't noticed."  
This sent Ron into a fit of laughter. "Sure, mate," he said through his laughter. "I saw the way you looked at her. I'm your best friend, mate. You can't lie to me."  
Harry sighed. "I just met her." "So that doesn't mean you can't think she's cute?"  
"True," replied Harry as he visioned Jade again in his head. Ron sighed and turned over in his bed. In minutes he was asleep leaving Harry the only one awake in the room. He closed his eyes and again say Jade's smiling face. Her blueish green eyes and her wonderful hair. For the first time in a while, even though they looked almost the same, Harry fell asleep not thinking of Sirius.


	6. Flirting In The Hallway & A Trip To Diag...

Disclaimer: I own Jade & her mom...that's all

Jade couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in the small bed that she shared with Hermione. She feared that she would wake the girl up, but this never happened as she slept like a log.  
Thoughts crowded Jade's brain, thoughts about her father, thoughts about Hogwarts, thoughts about Harry. The bombarded her, one pushing the other out so fast she didn't have time to control her mind. By the time she finally fell asleep, Hermione was shaking her to wake up.  
"Jade," she whispered. "Time to wake up." Jade opened her eyes slowly, having only just closed them. "Already?"  
"Didn't sleep well?" asked Hermione sympathetically. "No, I slept fine," she lied as she sat up in bed. "Just. . .I don't know?"  
Hermione nodded and Jade noticed she was already dressed in black pants and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.  
"What time did you wake up? she asked checking her watch which said it was 9:23. "Seven," Hermione said blushing. "I train myself for school. We have to get up early and I never get out of the habit."  
Jade nodded as Hermione left so she could changed. She trudged over to the closet noticing that Ginny's bed was also already made. She opened the closet doors and looked to where she had put her clothes the previous night. She quickly pulled out a pair of faded jean capris and a black short sleeve shirt. She washed her face in the small bathroom before changing into her clothes. She applied some lip gloss, wrapped her Gryffindor cloak around her, and walked out into the hall. Harry happened to just be passing by on his way down the stairs.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, obviously startling him as he jumped into the air. He turned around and blushed looking directly at the ground.  
Jade laughed. "Everyone tells me that you're so brave. If so, then why did I frighten you with just a hello," she said jokingly.  
"Voldemort doesn't frighten me," he said smiling. "You. . . .I'm not so sure about." Jade scoffed playfully and turned her head. "I don't know if I'm talking to you now."  
Harry laughed. "What a loss." She looked over at him with a sad look, trying her best not to laugh. "I'm really not talking to you now."  
Harry looked at her bright eyes and suddenly he didn't feel so nervous around her. "How about I buy you an ice cream when we get to Diagon Alley. Will you talk to me than?"  
She bit her lip, looking as if she was in serious thought. "I guess. But I'll hold you to that promise."  
Harry laughed as she smiled and skipped down the stairs. Ron, who had been watching the whole incident from the end of the hall, walked up to Harry.  
"You love her," he said laughing. "Ron," he said blushing again. "I don't love her. I like her just as much as you do."  
Ron shook his head. "I believe you like her more."  
  
Once everyone was down in the basement, Mr. Weasley readied everyone for there trip to Diagon Alley. He handed Jade, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny their supply lists.  
"Okay everyone," he said smiling. "We'll all be traveling by Floo Powder. You do know what that is Jade, right?"  
She nodded and smiled. "All right than," he continued. "Ron why don't you go first."  
Ron nodded as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley." Jade covered her eyes as a blinding light covered the area and Ron disappeared.  
"Jade why don't you go next," suggested Mrs. Weasley. Jade nodded again and quickly stepped forward. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and said briskly and clearly, "Diagon Alley."  
The last thing she saw was Harry's face before a blaze of green blocked her line of vison. A feeling a dizziness crept upon and she felt as if she was spinning upside down and around and around in circles. The dizziness suddenly stopped and it felt like she was falling until she hit the solid ground.  
Jade opened her eyes. Ron was standing looking down at her. "Need help?" he asked laughing.  
She nodded as he extended a hand and helped her up. Jade looked around and realized that she was in a place only to familiar to her. She was standing in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry suddenly appeared behind her, also falling on the ground. They were soon joined by Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and finally Remus. The group emerged out of the Leaky Cauldron and into a small back alley. Remus tapped a few stones and suddenly the stone wall moved and a large alley filled with people came into view.  
Jade smiled as the group walked over to a small secluded part of the walk. "Okay," said Mrs. Weasley taking charge. "Everyone can go there separate ways, but we must meet in front of Flourish and Blotts in." She checked her watch. "Two hours."  
Everyone murmured in agreement and everyone began to go their separate ways. Remus walked over to Jade.  
"I took this out of your father's account a few days ago," he said as he handed her a pouch full of coins. "It's quite a bit of money, definitely enough for your books and maybe some more for some pleasurable items."  
Jade smiled as she put the pouch in the pocket of her robes. "Thanks." She hurried off to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Well," she said once she eventually caught up with them. "I have a pouch full of money. . would should we do?"  
Ron smiled and Harry and Hermione laughed as they hurried off in the direction of the shops.


	7. The Mysterious Wand Encounter & Visiting...

Disclaimer: Jade & her mom.....you know

It only took them an hour to get everything on their lists. Jade collapsed on the ground near Ollivander's Wand Shop.  
"Too tired, must stop," she breathed. Hermione laughed. "I take it you really didn't sleep well then."  
Jade smiled and nodded slightly. She turned her head toward the building behind her. "I have to get a wand. What luck! I happened to collapse near the wand shop," she said standing up.  
"You don't have a wand?" Harry asked curiously. "I did," Jade said slowly. "But. . . . . . .I lost it when I came here."  
"Oh," Harry said skeptically. "How?" Hermione glanced over at Harry, slightly nudging him in the side.  
Jade looked around, as if it would help her with an answer. "Ummm, it just fell out of my pocket, I guess. One minute I had it, the next minute I didn't."  
Harry nodded his head. "Oh." Jade reached to grab to door handle. "You don't have to stay. I have to do some more things when I finish here." She looked around quickly. "Meet me in front of. . . . Harry didn't you say there was an ice cream place?"  
"Yeah," he said. "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor." "Okay then, I'll meet you there in a half hour, okay?"  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded as Jade thrust the door open and walked into the store. The inside was filled to the brim with boxes, tons and tons of boxes. A small, strange man suddenly appeared in front of her. He peered at her with his moon-like eyes.  
"You look greatly familiar," he said slowly. "Like a customer that I've seen before, a long time ago. But it couldn't be. . .could it?"  
Jade gulped. "My father was Sirius Black, if that's what you mean?" The man she presumed was Ollivander, smiled at her. "So there was another heir. The rumor was true, he did have a child. What is your name, sweetheart?"  
"Jade," she said skeptically. "Jade Black." "Ah, and I have the pleasure of getting you a wand," he said as he scurried off somewhere. "I think I know the perfect one."  
He handed her a rectangular box. She opened it carefully and inside there was beautiful wand. "Give it a wave," he said.  
She obeyed and swished the wand. A jet of golden light beamed out, filling the room. "Very peculiar," Ollivander whispered once the light ceased. "Very, very peculiar."  
"What's peculiar?" Jade asked, still holding the wand between her fingers. "Have you been sorted, dear?" he asked ignoring her question.  
"Yes," she said. "Slytherin?" he asked.  
"No, of course not," she answered slightly appalled at the thought. "Gryffindor, like my father."  
"I find it very peculiar, Miss Black, because the Black family was a very successful line of Pureblooded wizards, almost all who have attended Slytherin. You and your father were the only exceptions." He took a deep breath. "The wand that I just handed you was yew, 12 inches, a single unicorn hair. That same wand was given to both of your grandparents, your uncle Regulus, your cousin Bellatrix, and your other cousin, Narcissa. All of them attended the Slytherin house and I thought that maybe you would follow in their steps."  
"Are you sure that this is my wand then?" Jade asked staring at it. Ollivander smiled. "I have never been wrong before, I don't think I've started now."  
"Oh," she said as she handed him twelve Sickles. "Good-bye then." She walked out of the shop and into the warm sunlight feeling a bit nervous. She had gotten the same wand as almost the rest of her family who attended the Slytherin House. It was a bit peculiar. She looked down at her watch and realized that she only had fifteen minutes before she was to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She quickly pulled a familiar card out of her pocket and read the address. She quickly hurried to the building. Once there she looked admiringly up at the sign, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Jade smiled and reached for the door handle. As it opened , a bell went off, signaling that a customer was there. Both twins appeared in front of her, obviously using apparition.  
"Why hello Jade," said Fred, (she only knew because of the name tags they were wearing). "What brings you here?"  
Jade smiled. "Well school is starting soon and I know people will be very cautious of me because of who my father was. I'll need some protection, other then using my wand. Some sort of retaliation if I need it, ya know?"  
George smiled. "I think we know exactly what you mean. Do you have anything in mind?" Jade bit her lip as she looked around the room. "What can 25 Galleons get me?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out 25 gold coins.  
Fred and George looked at each other with a sly grin. "I think we could figure something out."

Review If You Want Me To Write More


	8. Ice Cream & Memorable Conversations

Disclaimer- I only own Jade, and her mommy (who by the way won't appear until later chapters) I'd also like to thank the people who reviewed my story: Sexxy Bexxy, Charmergirl07, and MoonSpiker. Thanks for your encouragement!

At 10:25, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at an outside table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They pulled up an extra chair and waited for Jade to join them. Harry looked out in the crowds.  
"There's something else," he said slowly. "What?" asked Hermione.  
Harry looked back toward them. "She's not telling us something." "Who?" asked Ron. "You don't mean Jade, do you?"  
Harry shook his head. "Of course I mean Jade." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "There's more to her story. I don't believe that she came here on vacation and that she lost her wand on her way. Remus knows something but he won't tell me. He says it's none of my business."  
"That's because it is none of your business," said Hermione. "But. . ."  
"She's right, mate," interrupted Ron. Harry sunk low in his chair and sighed. He wanted to know whatever Jade's past was and he wanted to know bad.  
"Who knows, maybe she'll tell us after awhile," suggested Ron. "Tell you what?" asked Jade as she walked up to their table, her hands full of bags.  
"Tell us if you're going to try-out for Quidditch this year," said Harry. "Oh," she said sitting down in the seat they had provided for her. "Umm, I don't think so. I'm more of a watcher than a player."  
"Me too," agreed Hermione. "Now I have someone to watch with." Both girls laughed.  
"Where are the bags from?" asked Ron picking one up and examining it closely. Jade smiled. "Your brother's store. They have some really good stuff in there."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione agreed and they all ordered their ice cream, a chocolate sundae for Jade, strawberry for Hermione, peanut butter for Ron, and raspberry for Harry. They kept a mellow conversation going while they ate there ice cream. Finally the bill was placed on the table. "If I'm not mistaken," said Jade smiling brightly. "Mr. Potter I believe you will be paying for my ice cream."  
Harry blushed, Ron laughed, and Hermione looked around with mere confusion on her face.  
"Yes, I do believe I will be paying for your ice cream," he answered pulling some Sickles out of his pocket.  
Jade nodded her head in pleasure. "Ah the joys of bribery."  
  
At eleven o'clock on the dot, all members of the group met outside Flourish and Blotts. Having all the shopping done, the eight people made there way back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny retired to her room to get some last minute homework done. Ron and Hermione went to discuss some of their Prefect duties in Jade and Hermione's room, leaving Harry and Jade in the boy's room.  
"So," he said, trying to think of anything to say. "Are you excited about school starting tomorrow?"  
Jade looked as if she had been taken by surprise. "Whoa I didn't realize that tomorrow was already the first day of school. Where did the summer go?"  
Harry shook his head. "I spent most of it at my aunt and uncle's house, they're Muggles." "Oh," she said. "I didn't know you lived with your aunt and uncle."  
"Well yeah," he said. "My parents died a little bit after my first birthday." Jade bit her lip. "I knew that. I'm sorry I brought it up."  
"No," he said sadly. "It's okay. I really don't mind talking about it anymore. Besides, it's not like I knew them in the first place."  
"It's the same way with my father," Jade said. She looked directly at Harry, her eyes boring into him. Harry stared back, trying his best not to get lost in her eyes.  
"Don't you wish you could have known them better, Harry?" she asked. "Don't you?" "Yeah," he said. "I do."  
"Me too." She kept her strong stare on him for awhile until Mrs. Weasley called them down for lunch.  
Jade smiled, got up from her seat on the bed, and took off down the stairs leaving Harry, still mesmerized by her beautiful eyes.

Please Review if ya wanna keep the story going

VonDutchGurl212


	9. Excited? or Nervous?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Jade & her mom. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story especially dragonwing who gave me inspiration to write this next chapter, Thanks!   
  
All through lunch, all Jade could think about was Harry's eyes. They were the most amazing color of emerald that she had ever seen. The rest of the day was filled with packing for school. As it turned out, Mrs. Weasley had bought Jade a few welcoming presents. A pair of new jeans with a nice sweater and new robes. She was very grateful for her.  
After eating a light dinner, everyone retired to bed. As Jade lay in her bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She had never been to a normal school before and she was sort of nervous. She soon enough drifted off into a shaky sleep.  
The morning came too quickly for Jade when the sunlight shone through the open window. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. Ginny's bed, as usual, was perfectly made. Hermione stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself from different views.  
"Trying to impress someone?" Jade asked her. Hermione spun around quickly. "Oh I didn't realize you were awake!"  
Jade smiled. "Seriously, who you trying to impress?" Hermione looked toward the ground. "No one. I'm just making sure I look okay. I mean it's really not like me to care what other people think, you know."  
"You look fine," Jade reassured her as she climbed out of the bed. "What should I wear?" She walked over to the closet and opened the doors. Her eyes fell on the outfit that Mrs. Weasley kindly gave her. She took the jeans and the sweater into the bathroom and quickly changed.  
"So what do you think?" Jade asked as she walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later.  
Hermione smiled. "You'll sure be a hit with the boys." She walked over to the mirror and examined herself in the mirror. The denim jeans were tight, not too tight, but just tight. The sweater was brown and a little too big for her so the sleeves went past her fingertips. She had pulled her mess of hair into a high ponytail and put the diamond studs her mom had given her last year for her birthday in her ears.  
Jade wasn't big on make-up and just put on some lip gloss. "Are you sure I don't look too slutty?"  
"I'm sure," Hermione said smiling. "Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast so we're all ready for our first day."  
Jade nodded, ignoring the butterflies circling inside her stomach. She and Hermione descended the stairs and made their way down into the basement. Mrs. Weasley had already started on making porridge and Ginny was adding blueberries to the top of the bowls.  
"Hello girls," Mrs. Weasley said as she handed both of them bowls of porridge. "Are you excited for your first day of school?"  
"I am," Hermione said sitting down at the table and digging into her food. "I miss all of my classes over the summer. And no matter how weird it sounds, I miss the work."  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I remember when I was in school. . . ." "No one wants to hear it mom," Ron said as he walked down the stairs, Harry at his heels. They were both wearing jeans and polo shirts, Ron's blue and Harry's green.  
"Oh Ron," she said, lightly wacking him with a dish towel. "So Jade, are you excited?" She smiled. "Excitement? Nervousness? I'm not really sure what it is. I've never been to a real wizard school before, my mom's been tutoring me since I was like five."  
"Don't worry," Harry said smiling as he moved the blueberries around in his dish. "If anyone gives you a problem, you can talk to me and Ron. We'll take care of them."  
"Oh I feel so loved!" she gushed sarcastically. Harry and Ron laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. As the four teenagers ate, the rest of the Order made their way downstairs for breakfast. Each member wished the four a great school year, but not forgetting to give Jade an extra squeeze on the shoulder for reassurance.  
Once she was finished with her porridge, Jade wished she had never eaten it. It felt like it all was going to quickly come back up on her and all over the table. Horrible thoughts suddenly filled her mind: What if she didn't fit in there? What if no one talked to her because of who her dad was? What if they found out her secret?  
Mrs. Weasley's kind voice brought Jade out of her daymare. It was time to go and Jade was forced to put all these thoughts behind her.

The more you review....the more I write!


	10. The Years Goal

Disclaimer: I only own Jade and her Mommy......Thanks to everyone who reviewed....I hope you Enjoy!  
  
Harry always loved going back to Hogwarts. It was like his second home, besides the Weasley's House of course. The ride to Platform 9 3/4 was abnormally quiet, Harry blamed it on Fred and George not being there. Yet deep down inside he knew everyone was thinking about the first day. For Harry, the first day back at Hogwarts was like a celebration. It was time away from the Dursley's and from his horrible summer without Sirius. He knew that for Hermione it was the excitement of the classes, and the smell of fresh parchment. For Ron it was time to get away from his brother's and his family and just be himself.  
As Harry sat in the car, he tried to figure out what the first day meant for Jade. It was her first time in a real school and she had already admitted that she was nervous. But Harry figured that going to school could get her mind off of her father.  
Her father, Harry thought quickly and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Jade where's your mother?"  
Everyone in the car, except for Mr. Weasley who was driving, looked back at him. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, and if she wasn't sitting squished between Ginny and Ron, she would have pinched him.  
"My mother?" Jade asked quickly. "Why? Um, why do you wanna know?"

"You just never talk about her," he said slowly. "I was just wondering where she was."  
"She's, uhhh, well, she's. . . ." "She's what, Jade?" Ron asked curiously.  
Jade looked around nervously. "She's in, uhh, London. Yes, she's in London, doing some research."  
"Oh," Harry said slowly. He knew something was wrong. Jade's mom might have been in London, but from her nervousness, she probably wasn't doing any research. The ride seemed to go by even faster now that Harry had his mind on something. He wanted to find out what the secret she held behind her eyes was.  
  
Very short. . . I know but I think it got its point across


	11. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I only own Jade & her mom. . . . .Enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Jade gripped hold of her trunk, astonished, as she stood in between Platform's Nine and Ten. She had just seen both Hermione and Ron run into the barrier and disappear.  
"Your turn Jade," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. She nodded and looked over at Remus who was walked toward her.  
"Be careful," he whispered. "If anything happens. . . .anything at all, remember I'm only an owl away."  
"I know," she said smiling slightly. "Only an owl away." He kissed her forehead and backed away. Jade turned again and faced the barrier. She started out at a run and just before she was to hit the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by Hogwarts students. Ron and Hermione stood in front of her, standing abnormally close. She laughed quietly.  
"Something funny?" a voice asked behind her.

She jumped and turned around to the smiling face of Harry. "Are you trying to scare me to death?"  
He laughed. "Its wasn't my intentions but if it worked?" Jade rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.  
"So what were you laughing about?" he asked.

"Oh, I was laughing at how close Ron and Hermione are standing together," she replied laughing slightly again.  
He laughed with her. "Yeah, well I think they've liked each other since we were First Years, but they refuse to admit it."  
"Well when you like someone, sometimes it may be hard to tell the person," she said turning toward him.  
"I agree," he said almost whispering, as he looked into her eyes.

The loud sound of the train whistle brought the two back 'down to earth'. Ron and Hermione weren't in front of them anymore, in fact few were left on the platform.  
"We'd better go before they leave us," Harry said uneasily. Jade nodded her head the two took their bags and headed into the train. It started to move as they searched around for an empty compartment.  
"Shouldn't we find Ron and Hermione?" Jade asked.

"No, they're Prefects," Harry said as he stuck his head into a compartment that held four scared looking First Years.  
"What are Prefects?" Jade asked as she opened the door to and empty compartment and walked in.  
Harry followed her and to two sat down next to each other. "Prefects are students who are have been doing well through they're years at Hogwarts. They get special privileges and they get a badge and stuff like that."  
"Oh," Jade said as she relaxed in her seat. "You seem smart, how come you're not a Prefect?"  
Harry played nervously with his hands. "Oh well. Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't pick me. They thought I'd have a lot on my mind."  
"With Voldemort and stuff?" she asked. "Yeah," he said frowning slightly.  
Jade looked over at him and could tell there was another reason. She didn't push him for the answer though, he would tell her if he wanted to. After all, there was a secret she was keeping from him too. Although, it wasn't entirely a big secret, it was one she wanted to keep to herself.  
The two made conversation until the food cart came around. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked.  
"Starving!" she exclaimed as she reached into her pocket to pull out some money.

"No, I'll pay," Harry said as he quickly pulled out 5 Galleons.  
"Are you sure?" Jade questioned. She didn't like when people payed for things for her or did things for her. She liked doing things herself and the satisfaction that come from it.  
"I'm sure," he said as he took some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Cauldron Cakes.

Jade took a bag of Bertie Bott's and some Cauldron Cakes. The food lasted them until Ron and Hermione came about a half an hour later.  
"What's up, mates?" Ron asked as he sat down across from them, grabbing a chocolate frog on his way. "What did Hermione and I miss?"  
"Nothing really," Harry said casually.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a long drawling voice asked from the doorway.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jade all turned to face the three boys in the doorway.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
"Oh I just wanted to see how Potty and his friends' summers were," he said. "And who is his beauty?"  
"You don't need to know, Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

"I wasn't asking you to explain," he said testily as he walked into the compartment. "I was asking the beautiful girl sitting next to you."  
"Is your name Draco Malfoy?" Jade asked carefully.

He laughed. "See, the doll already knows my name."  
"I'm Jade Black," she said with a slight smile on her face. "Your cousin." Malfoy's eyes grew wide as he back away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had to cover their mouths to prevent laughing. Draco was speechless as he left the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.  
Harry couldn't help it anymore as he burst out laughing. Ron and Hermione joined in while Jade just smiled.  
"How did you know you two were related?" Ron asked once the laughter subsided.

"I looked at the Black Family Tree one night when I couldn't sleep," she said. "We're related too, Ron."  
Ron's eyes grew wide much like Malfoy's did. "Are you serious?"

Jade nodded. "Distant cousins."  
Ron took a bite of Cauldron Cake and shook his head.

"So are we expecting any special appearances from Voldemort this year?" Jade asked bravely after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.  
Ron and Hermione both closed their eyes at the sound of his name. "We usually don't say his name," Hermione said slowly. "Only Harry does. Ron and I refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
"Oh ok," Jade said slowly. "Then do we expect any special appearances from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
"We never expect," Harry said slowly. "They always come. He wants me dead and as long as I'm still here, he'll come."  
"Ok then," Jade said, wishing she never asked the question because of the uncomfortable silence that followed.  
"Are you going to take Divination this year since Trelawney's gone?" Ron asked after awhile.  
"Weren't you listening at the meeting, Ron?" Hermione asked. "Both Trelawney and Firenze will be teaching."  
Jade just sat back as the two continued to talk about things that she had clue about. She looked over at Harry who was staring out the window. It had begun to rain and water streaked down the window. She felt her eyes slowly close and she fell asleep.


	12. Carriage Conversation

Disclaimer: Sorry about all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I forget to read it over and I was tired when I was writing it. Anyways, I only own Jade, her mom, and someone else I just realized you comes up in later chapters but I'm not gonna tell who. . .it's a surprise. Enjoy!!!!!  
  
"Jade, Jade wake up." Jade's blueish green eyes fluttered open and all she saw were large emerald eyes. She just stared at them for a few seconds before Harry's voice brought her out of the daze.  
"You have to change into your uniform before we arrive, which is in about two or three minutes."  
Jade shot up from the compartment seat, arousing laughs from Ron and Hermione. She turned a slight shade of red before grabbing her backpack and heading to a nearby bathroom. By the time she was finished, the train had stopped and Harry, Ron, Hermione were waiting for her to exit. It was still raining hard as the four left the train and stood on the Platform. Umbrellas were beginning to pop up everywhere.  
"Well Ron and I have to go with the Prefects," Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's arm. "See you two at dinner."  
She pulled Ron off before Jade or Harry could utter a good-bye, leaving the two alone. "We should get a carriage," Harry suggested. "We don't want to get too wet."  
"I like the rain," Jade said slowly. "I think it's soothing and calming."

"I think it gets you wet really fast, and I don't want that," Harry said.  
Jade laughed. "Then we'll get a carriage."

The two began to walk over to the dozens of carriages waiting for students to bring to the castle.  
"What's up with the creepy horses?" she asked as Harry as he helped her into an empty carriage.  
"You can see them?" he asked astonished.

"Yes," she said uneasily. "Doesn't everyone?"  
"No, they are Thestrals," Harry explained slowly. "You can only see them if you've witnessed someone die."  
Jade grew quiet as she sat down in a seat. Harry followed her in and sat next to her. He stared at her, waiting for her to explain who she had seen die.  
"Do you see them?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he replied. "I saw Cedric Diggory die to the hands of Lord Voldemort in my Fourth Year and last year I saw. . . . ."  
"My father," she finished for him. "You saw him die."

Harry nodded as the door to the carriage opened.  
"Any room in here?" a voice asked.

"Yes," Harry replied as two bodies helped themselves into the carriage.  
One person had sandy colored hair and definitely seemed to be Irish, Jade could tell he had been the one that had been speaking because of the accent. He had the Gryffindor cloak wrapped around him but took it off as he sat down across from Jade. She had to admit that he was sort of cute, not cute like Harry but a different kind of cute. The other person was a boy too, he was slightly overweight and was also wearing the Gryffindor cloak. He had a toad clutched between his fingers.  
"Who are you?" the Irish boy with the sandy hair asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Jade, Jade Black," she said as she extended her hand.  
The sandy haired boy's eyes grew wide, as did the chubby boy's. "Black as in Sirius Black?" the sandy haired boy asked.  
"Yes," Jade said slowly. "He was my father."

The sandy haired boy slowly extended his hand to shake Jade's. "Seamus Finnigan."  
"Pleasure to meet you," she said smiling.  
Seamus smiled back and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.  
"I'm Neville Longbottom," the other boy said smiling. "I would shake your hand but I don't want to lose my toad Trevor, I've lost him enough in my day."  
Jade smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Neville."

She looked over at Harry who was frowning slightly. "Something wrong?"  
"Oh no," Harry said slowly. The truth was, he was jealous. Jealous that someone else was blushing because of something Jade said. Jealous that Jade was laughing at someone else. He tried not to let it show though.  
The carriage began to move and Jade scooted over toward the window so she could look out. Jade gasped out loud. Even though it was pouring, the beauty of Hogwarts could be seen. It was a wonderfully large castle, looking at least seven stories high, with many towers. She looked over at the large lake and the many small boats floating across it. She gazed at the enormous forest, with hidden dangers in them. It was beautiful, purely beautiful.  
  
Author's Note-Review people, I wanna know if these chapters have been up to par. And again I'm really sorry for the grammar mistakes. I am writing this at like 11:30 and I'm really tired, but I wanna keep writing. I have planned out the rest of the story in my mind and I think it's gonna be good. Lots of surprises!


	13. First Impressions of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Another chapter up, my friends! As you all know, I only own Jade, her mom, and another character who I would not like to tell about yet, he he! I would like to thank Pixie89 for the great tips that she has given me. And as you see, I've used some of them. So Ladies and Gents, enjoy Chapter 13!  
  
The rain was beginning to subside as the carriages stopped in front of the castle. Seamus, Neville, Harry, and Jade carefully stepped out and joined the mob of students heading into the castle through the double oak doors and into Entrance Hall. Harry and Jade were separated from Seamus and Neville as they made their way toward the Great Hall.  
"What's going on now?" Jade whispered to Harry once they stopped in front of another large set of doors.  
"We're waiting to go into the Great Hall," he said. "Dumbledore will give us a speech, he'll sort the First Years, and then we'll eat dinner. Then we'll be dismissed and go up to our dormitories and get ready for bed."  
"Oh," Jade said slowly. A slight nervous feeling appeared in her stomach as some students were already giving her strange looks. She calmed herself remembering the bag of tricks in her trunk from Fred and George's shop.  
The doors were suddenly opened and students began to file into the grand chamber. Jade was astonished at the ceiling, which didn't seem to be a ceiling at all, but the night sky. Harry led her over to the Gryffindor table to find Ron and Hermione already there.  
"Hullo," Ron said smiling. "Have fun in the carriage?"

"Loads," Jade said smiling. "I met Seamus and Neville. They're really nice."  
"I know," Hermione said smiling. "Except the fact that last year Seamus wasn't aloud to talk to Harry because of his supposed lies about the return of. . . .you know."  
"Interesting," Jade said, as the noise level began to decrease due to Professor Dumbledore making his way to the end of the High Table.  
"Excuse me students," he said, his voice booming. The students quieted down quickly and all eyes turned to him. "I'd like to welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts .I would like to welcome a new addition to our Gryffindor Sixth Years, Jade Black. Jade please stand."  
Whispers of the last name were heard as Jade stood up and smiled slightly. She had expected them though.  
She sat back down in her seat and Dumbledore continued again, "Now without any further ado, the Sorting Ceremony shall begin!"  
The doors suddenly and opened and the First Years walked in. Professor McGonagall placed a large hat on a three legged stole. Jade recognized the hat as the same one that had sorted her. The Sorting Hat song was sung and sorting began.  
Jade thought the whole process was boring and rested her head in her upturned palm. After about fifteen kids had been sorted in Gryffindor, she slowly felt her eyes start to close again. She felt a kick from under the table and immediately jolted up. She looked across the table to Hermione who was giving her a 'what are you doing?' look. She just smiled slightly and placed her hand on her head again.  
After about fifteen more minutes of the Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore walked up to the podium again. He smiled slightly, "Let the feast begin."  
Much to Jade's surprise, immense portions of food and drink appeared on the table. A smile escaped her lips as she watched the students around her grab as much as they could. She reached over and added some roast beef, roast potatoes, and some Yorkshire Pudding to her plate and some Pumpkin Juice into her goblet.  
"Quite an eater!" Ron exclaimed from across the table, food falling out of his mouth.

Jade smiled. "What can I say? Big appetite!"  
She dug into her food which turned out to be absolutely delicious. Jade, like most other people, had seconds and thirds.  
After all had finished eating and the food had disappeared, Dumbledore again rose to the podium.  
"Now that you are all full and wishing to go to your nice warm dormitories and get ready for a full day of classes tomorrow, I'd like to finish with the Start of Term Announcements. I'd like to start with the bad news, due to the fact that we couldn't find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the class has been canceled until further notice."  
Many students booed and moans were heard from all over. "Yes, yes," Dumbledore continued. "I know it is a tragedy. But I am doing my best to find a suitable teacher. Now on a happier note, the first Hogsmede Trip is planned for the first weekend in October. See Mr. Filch for the sign-up sheet and more details. I'd also like th announce that there is Halloween Ball planned for the Sixth and Seventh Years."  
Applause sounded from the Sixth and Seventh Years of all four tables. Everyone started talking at once while Dumbledore stood trying to calm them down.  
"Quiet down," his voice boomed, sending a shiver up Jade's spine. "Now I do believe everyone knows that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students." He shot a look toward Harry, Hermione, and Ron and special look towards Jade that meant 'don't try anything'. "With those announcements said, the Prefects will escort each house up to their dormitories. Good night!"  
With that the Prefects stood up and lead their houses out of the Great Hall. Jade could hear Hermione's voice from the back of the group of Gryffindors. She was telling them which ways to go.  
"Are you Jade?" asked a voice to her left. Jade turned at face a tall black boy. He had dark curly hair and a friendly smile.

"Yeah," she said slowly.  
"Well hello," the boy said. "I'm Dean Thomas." He extended his hand which Jade graciously excepted.  
"I'm Jade, as you know," she said smiling slightly.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you in the carriage. Seamus told me he met you there."  
"Yes he did," she replied. She looked ahead to see Harry waiting for her. "Well we should be going, don't wanna get left behind."  
Dean shook his head and the two ran ahead to catch up with the group.  
  
Once the group reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower on the Seventh Floor, they waited while Hermione said the password to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, which was Cauldron Cakes. Jade followed Dean and Harry into the Common Room. Jade was astonished on how big the Common Room alone was. There was about a dozen squashy arm chairs surrounding a large fire place. Some tables were placed here and there. There was also an empty bulletin board that she guessed would be filled by the next weekend.  
"So what's your first impression of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, practically appearing out of nowhere.  
"Brilliant," Jade said smiling. "Purely brilliant."


End file.
